The present invention concerns a process for the positioning and grasping of a semi ferrite for a magnetic body or core, especially for a cathode tube deflector. It also concerns a centering device for applying the process according to said invention. The present invention can especially be applied in the field of manufacturing colour television tubes.
According to such known devices, the image is obtained through electronic deflection achieved by a magnetic deflector. Standard magnetic deflectors comprise two windings, the fields of which are orthogonal in order to create respectively the line scanning and the raster scanning. The deflector comprises a magnetic core in order to strengthen the magnetic field in the deflection zone. In certain deflector construction processes, one of the windings has a toric form and is constituted by a stacking of turns mounted upon the magnetic core. According to one particular embodiment of the prior art, the toric winding is realized in two halves on two semi ferrites which, once they are assembled securely together constitute the wound magnetic core. According to such processes, the magnetic core is constituted by a ferrite that has been initially fractured along a split plane that has relatively little geometric determination. Thereafter, each semi ferrite is wound and the two semi ferrites issuing from a single ferrite are connected to each other and secured by means of spring-form metallic pieces. It is obvious that the magnetic axis of the core must be known as precisely as possible in order to achieve an appropriate winding.